Frozen Over
by Tigerflight
Summary: One year has passed since Jack and Elsa married, and everything seems fine. But Mani has chosen a new guardian, a surprising one. Pitch is more prepared than ever with his own new recruits. Join Jack, Elsa, the four guardians and a few new characters in the second book in Tigerflight's trilogy. P.S. Read Frozen 2 Part 1 and 2 first. It is the first book and makes better sense then.
1. Chapter 1 A New Guardian

Chapter 1 A New Guardian

Elsa's POV

I opened my eyes to see Jack gazing at me, smiling.

"Good morning my queen," he whispered, tipping my chin up for a kiss. "You look beautiful this morning."

I smiled and gave a short laugh. "That's what you say every morning."

"Only because it's true," he replied and kissed me again.

I sighed happily as I sat up at the edge of the bed and stretched my arms above my head. A year had passed since Jack had promised to stay with me. He had only gotten called away by North once, when the future needed to be colder.

I turned back to Jack. "Time to get up lazybones! We have royal things to do."

Jack groaned and slid out of bed.

I laughed. "For being the guardian of fun, you don't look like you're having much of it."

Jack grinned. "Even after a year, I'm still not used to waking up early."

I grinned back and waved a hand over my nightgown, changing it into a deep, vibrant purple dress, much like my ice dress.

"Nice dress," Jack commented. "Can you do the same for me?"

I smiled mischievously. "As you wish." I changed his pajamas into a dress that matched mine. It was all I could do to not burst out laughing when I saw his expression.

"This is not what I meant!" he spluttered.

I looked at him with mock confusion. "It's not? But I thought that's what you said!"

Jack smirked. "Can I just have my normal attire, please?"

"Very well." I reluctantly changed Jack's dress into his normal clothing of his blue sweater and brown pants.

"Thanks! These are easier to move in!"

Before I could say a word, Jack had grabbed his staff and hurled himself at me. I didn't have time to react. Jack threw me to the ground and pointed his staff at me. Though he acted like we were battling Pitch again, his eyes twinkled teasingly.

"Do you surrender?" he asked.

"Never!" I blasted his staff away and imprisoned him in a cage of ice.

Jack sighed. "Okay, you win again. Can you free me and give me my staff back?"

"Sure!" I brought him his staff and together we thawed the ice away to nothing. That was usually how our mornings went. Jack flinging surprise attacks on me when I wasn't expecting it, so we would be ready when Pitch came back. I usually won, but sometimes Jack would win and do a silly victory dance.

Jack was very quiet while walking to the dining room for breakfast. By his expression I could tell he was thinking about something. He wasn't mentioning anything to me though, so I decided not to press him. Kristoff and Anna were already there, and although Anna was trying very much to look alert, I could tell she was still tired from the way she kept yawning. I chuckled softly to myself; Anna was _not_ a morning person.

"Good morning Anna, Kristoff," I nodded to them. "How are you?"

"I'm fi –" a yawn cut Anna off.

I looked to Kristoff. "How did you get her out of bed?"

Kristoff grinned. "It was pretty easy. I told her the cooks were making blueberry pancakes this morning."

A small smile tugged at my lips. Blueberry pancakes were Anna's favourite. When the servants arrived, carrying a _huge_ platter of pancakes, Jack barely ate. He pushed his food around with his fork, his chin on his other hand, in deep concentration.

 _Is something wrong?_ I asked him with my mind. Jack shook his head, but I knew him too well; something was definitely bothering him.

Jack sighed. _"I'll talk to you about it later."_

 _Okay._ I replied.

Jack's POV

I was deep in thought. This problem had been nagging at me for a while now. I had married a mortal person; I was immortal. Elsa could die, and I couldn't. I really needed to talk to North about Elsa becoming immortal. But then Elsa would have to witness Anna die, and I knew she wouldn't want to do that.

 _"Is something wrong?"_ Elsa asked me with her thoughts.

I almost jumped, and my first thought was worrying if she had heard me. Then I relaxed when I remembered that we had learned how to keep our thoughts to ourselves, which came in hand when Elsa was thinking about something I didn't want to hear.

I shook my head and told her that I would talk to her about it later. She gave me a questioning glance, then let it go with an _"okay"_ and started a conversation with Anna. Suddenly Anna looked out of the big window to her left and squealed.

"Elsa, the sky's awake!" she cried as she raced to the window and pressed her face against it.

 _"I_ really _want to roll my eyes at her right now!"_ Elsa thought. I snickered. "Anna, you're nineteen! You've got to stop acting like a little kid!"

"But they're so beautiful!"

Elsa and I exchanged a look. Whenever we saw the Northern Lights in the daytime, it meant North wanted to talk to all of the guardians.

"I've gotta go," I said, standing up.

Elsa nodded. "I know. But remember, one day there, is one week here. If you don't come back within a month, I'm coming through that door myself."

I almost smiled at her persistence. "Okay. But only a month and no less."

Elsa grinned. "Fine, but hurry before they decide you're not a guardian anymore!"

I grinned back and nodded, then flew swiftly back to mine and Elsa's bedroom. In one section of the room, there was a bookshelf with numerous books on it. But it was only one of those that activated the portal North had built. He thought it was a more efficient way of getting to his workshop than his globes. I walked right through the portal and almost into Bunny.

"Woah, mate! Where did you come from?" he asked. North had obviously not told Bunny about the portal.

"Arendelle," I replied. "Where's North? Why has he called a meeting?"

"Jack Frost! It's about time you got here! The man in the moon is going to choose a new guardian!" North boomed.

"He is? Do you know who it is yet?" I asked.

North shook his head. "He only rose the pedestal. I guessed that he wanted all of us to know at the same time."

Once we all gathered at the pedestal, moonlight began filtering through a gap in the ceiling.

"Who do you think it's going to be?" Tooth wondered. Sandy showed a four-leafed clover above his head. "You think it's a leprechaun?" Sandy nodded.

When the man in the moon finished the figurine, I staggered back in astonishment. The newly named guardian was a young woman in a dress, with a long French braid slung over her left shoulder. I still couldn't believe it after staring at the figurine for several seconds. The newest guardian was Elsa.

 **YAY! This is the second book!**

 **Reply to Guest: That is crazy?! You live in Russia?! I live in Canada! You're halfway across the world from me!**

 **Anyway, sorry for the delay, but here it is. Let me know how you liked it!**

 **-Tigerflight**

 **P.S. REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2 Double Trouble

**Whoo! I'm alive! Sorry about not updating sooner but I couldn't get on the internet on my laptop. Anyway, here's the second chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2 Double Trouble

Jack's POV

" _Elsa's_ the newest guardian? But she doesn't even live in this day and age!" Bunny exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Are you saying you have a problem with her joining us?" I gripped my staff harder.

Bunny held up his paws. "Now, mate, calm down. I'm surprised, that's all."

"Jack, do you need to go back to Arendelle to tell her? Because I'd like her to come here." North stated.

I shook my head. "Nope! I can contact her from here." Truth be told, I'd never actually contacted Elsa from the future before, but what could it hurt? _Hey, Snowflake, are you there?_

 _"I am now. What is it Jack?"_

 _Can you come over here? North wants to tell you something._

 _"Just North, huh?"_

I almost laughed. _Okay, me too. Are you able to come?_

 _"Sure, just give me a few minutes."_

I turned to the others. "Elsa said she'd be here soon." No sooner were the words out of my mouth, than Elsa appeared at my side.

Bunny looked like he had just seen one of Pitch's Nightmares. "You guys have got to stop doing that," he said.

Elsa turned to North. "Jack said you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it?"

"The man in the moon has chosen a new guardian," North told her.

"Okay, and why should that concern me?" Elsa asked.

"Because that new guardian is you," Tooth explained.

Elsa's eyes widened. "Me?"

Sandy nodded.

"Why me?"

"Probably because you are one," I replied.

Elsa smiled at me.

"You can choose whether or not to become a guardian. There is one alternative though. You have to be immortal. Otherwise how are the children going to believe in you for centuries?" Bunny said.

"Elsa doesn't need to become immortal," North said matter-of-factly.

Everyone turned to him in surprise.

"She doesn't?" I asked. "Why not?"

"Because she already is immortal."

Elsa's POV

 _I'm._

 _Already._

 _Immortal?_

"What do you mean?" I demanded of North.

North shrugged. "When you died, Jack brought you back to life with his staff. Since then, you've been immortal. Haven't you noticed that you haven't aged since then?"

 _When I died._ That still felt weird to say. As a matter of fact, I _hadn't_ noticed that I hadn't been aging recently; not that I asked myself that question every morning.

"Wait, how did you know that Elsa had died?" Jack asked North.

North's eyes twinkled. "I'm Santa Claus. I know everything."

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. "You mean, you saw everything that happened?"

I could tell North was trying very hard to hold in his laughter. "Yes," he choked out.

"Oh," was all I said as I cast my eyes downward. As I looked up again, I noticed that Jack's face was also a little red.

Jack cleared his throat. "Has the man in the moon shown you what Pitch is doing this time?" he asked.

Tooth shook her head. "He hasn't shown us anything like that since you were made a guardian."

"Pitch has something worse, this time. I can feel it," North whispered, his hands going down to clutch his stomach. "In my belly."

Bunny scowled. "The belly thing again, really?"

North turned to him. "Hey, it was right last time."

"That was last time, and this is this time," Bunny replied.

North narrowed his eyes. "Are you saying that my belly is wrong?"

Tooth flew to hover between them. "There's nothing wrong with intuition, but if you ask me –"

"Tooth, can't you see we're trying to argue?" North interjected.

"Well, sorry, but as I was saying…"

I looked to Sandy and rolled my eyes. Sandy smiled. Then he looked passed me and his smile faded as his eyes widened. I looked behind me to see Pitch standing in a doorway. He had a stupid grin on his face as if he were barely holding in laughter. Then he started applauding. North and Bunny broke off and stared.

"What? Do you think that just because I'm not a guardian of the children that I can't come in? That's not very polite." Pitch shook his head disappointedly.

"What do you want Pitch? Why are you here?" Bunny demanded.

"What do I want?" Pitch repeated. "I only want to talk to the masters of ice and cold here."

"We already told you we don't want to join you," Jack replied fiercely as his hand tightened around his staff.

"Oh I know _you_ didn't. So I asked others, and they agreed immediately." Pitch turned to the doorway. "You can come in now! Jack Frost, Queen Elsa, meet Jake and Isla," Pitch turned to us, an evil smile on his face. "Your _other_ selves."

A young woman and a young man stepped into the room. Jack and I gasped in astonishment. They looked exactly like us, only opposite. Isla had her long black hair in a French braid she slung over her right shoulder. Her dress was exactly like mine, only black and her eyes were a very dark blue. Jake was the same. Wild black hair, and black sweater and pants. His eyes were also a very dark blue, and he even had a coal-black staff in his hand. They were both smiling, but not regular smiles; these smiles were sinister. Pitch had, indeed, found our other selves; the selves we would have been if we had joined him.

"Oh, no!" Isla put a hand to her mouth in shock. "We've been so impolite in the presence of royalty!" She then curtsied and Jake bowed. I gritted my teeth. If Isla was my other self, she knew I hated to be bowed to.

"Well, this has been fun and all, but now that we've been introduced, we have to leave," Jake announced. He turned to Pitch and Isla. "You guys coming?"

Pitch nodded. "You go on ahead. We'll be there in a minute."

Jake nodded and flew out through the opening in the roof.

Pitch turned to me and the guardians. "I brought them here to show you what you're up against this time, and to show you what you missed. You have one more chance. Join me?"

I knew Pitch was referring to me since the other five were already guardians. "Never," I spat out. "I don't ever want to become _that_!" I pointed at Isla. "I have other plans anyway."

"Now that's just rude!" Isla exclaimed as she stepped toward me.

"Leave it, Isla," Pitch held up his hand. He looked me squarely in the eye. "You'll regret your decision." He muttered darky, before he and Isla vanished.

Jack turned to me. "You have other plans?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I grinned. "Yes. I'm joining you guys, if you'll still have me."

Jack grinned back. "If we'll still have you?" he repeated. "North! Get out that big book of yours! Elsa wants to become a guardian!"

 **Aaaaannd that's the end of that chapter! Hope you liked it! Please review. No, seriously. _REVIEW!_ Even if it's just saying what you liked, disliked, or preferred. Any input is good, and that helps me be a better writer. Thank you!**

 **-Tigerflight**

 **P.S. HEY! I SEE YOU OVER THERE! YOU'RE TRYING TO GET AWAY WITHOUT ME NOTICING! YOU GOTTA REVIEW OR I MIGHT MAKE AN EVIL SIDE FOR YOU! Just kidding! :) But I'm not kidding about the review thing. Do it! DO IT NOW! THANK you FaithfulWarrior! See, guys? It doesn't take much. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Other Plans

**Okay. Serious talk right now. I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! REVIEW PEOPLE! *clears throat* Anyway, that was my two bits. Happy late Mothers' Day! Phone your mom. I'm serious. Either phone your mom before or after you read this chapter. Or just walk up to her and say you love her. It's important.**

Chapter 3 Other Plans

Isla's POV

I'll never understand why Elsa refused to join Pitch. She could have gotten what I got; not that I'm going to give up my position if she asked. I can do things I've never done before! Sure I can fly and I have the same powers as Elsa, but I also have Pitch's powers, and I can change my hair colour and dress so I look exactly like Elsa! Jake can to the same as well. Another thing Jake and I can do is hear our other selves' thoughts; which also comes with knowing their feelings, likes, and dislikes of course. Elsa doesn't know how connected she is to me yet, but she will, eventually. I almost look forward to that day; when I can chat with Elsa whether she wants me to or not. The only thing that Jake and I have to ourselves, is our feelings toward one another. In the short time of knowing him, I can say only one thing; I know why Elsa loves Jack. And from the thoughts that Jake keeps sending me, I know he feels the same way about me.

Someone knocked on my door.

"Come in!" I called, without looking up from the notebook I used for a journal. Jake walked in and I immediately slammed my notebook shut.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked as he reached for my notebook.

"Jake! Don't –" But it was too late; he was already flipping through it.

"'In the short time of knowing him I can only say one thing; I know why Elsa loves Jack. And by the thoughts that Jake keeps sending me, I know he feels the same way about me.'" Jake looked up from reading. "What is this?"

"It's my journal," I replied, reaching for the notebook. "Now give it back!"

Jake floated out of reach. "Your _journal_? Why would you keep one of those?"

I flew after him. "Because I wanted to have something to do when we're not training. Give it back!"

Jake handed the notebook back. "You know why Elsa loves Jack?" he asked with a grin. "And you think I feel the same way?" he flew closer. "I should be more careful of what I think."

I subconsciously tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You mean you actually do?"

Jake pulled me close. "How could I not?" he asked before placing his lips against mine.

When we finally broke apart, I asked; "So, why are you here in the first place?"

"Oh! Thanks for reminding me. Pitch sent me. He said to tell you it's training time."

I sighed. More training. That's all we ever did. "Okay, let's go." Side by side, Jake and I flew to the training room, to prepare for Pitch's best plan yet.

Jack's POV

I grinned. Elsa was becoming a guardian. North was reading the words of the oath from his huge book, but my mind was drifting too much to pay any attention to the words. Hearing them reminded me of Jamie and the battle against Pitch. Thinking of Pitch reminded me of my other self. Pitch had called him Jake; a name almost like, but not quite. Just like Jake himself. He was almost like me, but the darkness that Pitch had put inside him was the only difference. I shuddered. Had I joined Pitch, that's exactly what I would've turned into.

I looked up as Elsa said; "I will," promising that she would look over the children forever.

"Then I am pleased to announce that you, Elsa of Arendelle, are and will be forever more, a guardian," North finished. The whole workshop erupted into cheers.

When they had died down, Tooth exclaimed; "Hey! We should call you the Snow Queen! Since you are the queen of ice and snow."

Elsa laughed. "Why not? Although I never liked the story as a child. I was always afraid I'd turn out like her." She sighed.

I placed a hand on her shoulder. "We're not saying you will. I think it would be ironic since you're married to me. The Snow Queen married to Jack Frost, kind of funny, isn't it?" Elsa grinned.

The guardians stared at us in surprise.

"You-you're married?" Bunny asked.

"Yes, why?" Elsa questioned.

"No reason," Tooth replied. "We're just surprised, that's all. How long have you been married?"

"About a year in Arendelle time," I answered.

"Oh, and speaking of Arendelle, we need to talk to you about something, Elsa," North said. I was surprised to see an expression on his face I hadn't seen in a long time; North was nervous.

"Okay, what is it?" Elsa asked.

North swallowed. Now I was confused. Was North afraid of _Elsa_?

"Now that you are a guardian, you are to protect the children at all times," North began. "And if Arendelle knows that you have to disappear for months on end, they will wonder what you are up to and why you don't age. That is why you can no longer be queen of Arendelle."

Elsa's eyes narrowed. I cringed. Elsa definitely did not like this idea.

Elsa's POV

 _But-but I was only just made queen!_

I narrowed my eyes and saw Jack cringe. "I can no longer be, what?" I questioned. I didn't like this idea very much.

"You can no longer be queen of Arendelle because you have died and become immortal." North repeated. "Anna will be queen."

 _But Anna died too!_ "But Anna died too!" I voiced my thoughts. "Isn't she also immortal?"

"No," North answered. "That was a different type of magic. She's just a regular human."

"But – how am I supposed to tell her? 'Hey, Anna, how are you? Oh! By the way, I'm immortal so I can't be queen, and you have to be the next queen'? I don't think that would go over very well, and anyway, she's not old enough to be queen yet. She has to be twenty-one, and she's only nineteen!"

"But Kristoff's old enough," Jack pointed out.

I looked at him "He is?"

"Yes, he's as old as you. All he has to do is marry Anna."

"Speaking of Kristoff and Anna, you should probably get back to Arendelle," Bunny advised. "It's already been a few days there."

I nodded. "Alright, but what should I tell Anna?"

"Exactly what you said you would," North replied with a grin. "Only deliver it to her a bit gentler than that." He led Jack and I to a bookshelf that looked exactly like the one in our room in Arendelle. "I just finished this bookshelf. You should end up on your side of it. You know which book it is."

"Wait, wait! Hold the phone!" Bunny protested. "Since when was there a portal to Arendelle?" he turned to North. "You really need to tell us about these things."

Tooth and Sandy looked awkward. "Um, North did tell us about the portal, Bunny. You were decorating Easter eggs," Tooth explained.

Bunny glared daggers at North.

Jack cleared his throat. "Well, we should get going."

North nodded. "See you later!" he called as Jack and I walked through the portal and into our bedroom.

A few minutes later, Anna knocked on the door. "Elsa? Can I talk to you?" her voice was excited.

I opened the door. "Of course!"

Anna glanced at Jack. "Alone?"

Jack looked at her with mock hurt in his eyes. "You don't want me here? Fine! I'll go talk to Kristoff about manly things."

Once he left, I turned to my sister. "So, what do you want to talk about that Jack can't hear?" I asked.

"Kristoff asked me to marry him!" she exclaimed.

My eyes widened as I smiled. "He did? What did you say?"

"I said yes," Anna replied. She looked at me worriedly, obviously remembering the last time she had said yes to a proposal. "Will you give us your blessing?"

I pulled her into a hug. "Of course I will," I murmured. "At least you've known Kristoff for longer than one day!"

Anna laughed and we broke apart. "Thanks! I'll go tell Kristoff right now!" She turned to leave, but I caught her by the arm.

"Actually, Anna, we really need to talk about something."


	4. Chapter 4 Celebrations

**I LIED! Yay, I guess? I'm sorry for not uploading sooner, but, well, I have no excuse.**

 **1.4m.5hadow: The first book is Frozen 2 Part 1 and 2. There ya go!**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter 4 Celebrations

Elsa's POV

Anna took the news well. She agreed to become queen if only Jack and I would stay in the castle when we weren't busy being guardians. She was a bit taken aback about the news of me becoming a guardian and about the portal in our bedroom. I was a bit taken aback at her request.

"You want us to stay in the castle?" I asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Anna exclaimed.

I shrugged. "I didn't expect it, that's all."

Anna put her hands on her hips. "You should have. I would never shut you out."

I felt a stab of guilt. That's exactly what I did; for thirteen years! I took a deep breath. "And I'm never going to do that again," I promised.

"So! Turning to happier topics!" Anna clasped her hands. "Kristoff and I have already made plans! We thought that Grand Pabbie could be the bishop, and Olaf can be the ring bearer. You and Jack can be the bride's maid and the best man. We can invite Kristoff's troll family of course and…"

I just let her continue explaining her plans while my mind wandered. I wish Mother and Father were here to see this. They would be so happy to know that nearly both of their daughters were married to such wonderful people.

Anna broke off and waved at someone behind me. I turned around and smiled. Through the huge window, I could see Jack hovering in the air, tapping on the window to ask us to open it. I walked over and opened the window; Jack flew in.

"Kristoff just told me. Congratulations!" he smiled at Anna.

Anna smiled back. "Thanks. I was just telling Elsa about our ideas for the wedding."

"Did you tell her?" Jack asked me.

I nodded. "She took it well. She wants us to stay here when we're not busy."

"Good," Jack approved. "Now I don't have to ask North."

A few weeks later, Arendelle's Grand Cathedral held the ceremony. The wedding clothes were easy. I simply waved a hand over the clothes they were already wearing and changed them into wedding clothes.

The ceremony started out okay. When all the guests had arrived, the wedding started. Once I was standing off to the side of the alter, I turned and looked at the guests. My eyes widened as I recognised Isla among the crowds of trolls and people. My hands flew protectively to the tiny bump over my stomach. She winked at me, then disappeared. I noticed Jack look at me quizzically, but we both jerked our heads down the aisle as the congregation rose.

Anna looked gorgeous as she walked toward the alter where Kristoff and Grand Pabbie stood.

"Is something wrong?" Jack asked me with his thoughts.

I saw Isla. I explained. And I have something important that I need to talk to you about when we're alone.

"Okay."

Anna had reached the alter and Kristoff was holding her hands in his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to witness the marriage of Kristoff and Anna. Kristoff, do you take Anna to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Grand Pabbie asked.

"I do," Kristoff replied without removing his gaze from Anna's.

"Anna, do you take Kristoff to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Grand Pabbie continued.

"I do," Anna answered.

"Then by the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" Grand Pabbie finished. "You may kiss the bride."

Kristoff and Anna leaned into each other and kissed. The whole congregation erupted into cheers.

The party lasted until midnight, when even Anna could barely hold her eyes open. I walked drowsily back to my room with Jack at my side.

"Are you able to tell me what you wouldn't earlier?" Jack inquired.

I nodded, now more awake. I waited until our bedroom door was shut before telling him. "You're going to be a father."

Jack's face lit up. "Really?" he asked.

I nodded. He grabbed me by the waist and swung me around and around while we both laughed.

Pitch's POV

I grinned evilly as I watched the guardians of snow celebrate the idea of becoming parents. They seemed to be only happy, but I could sense a touch of fear in each of their hearts. They had the exact same fears; what would Pitch do to their baby? How would they protect it when they were busy being guardians?

I almost laughed when I heard their fears. It wasn't their child that I wanted, but someone else's.


	5. Chapter 5 The Snow Prince

**Two chapters in one evening, just for you guys!**

Chapter 5 The Snow Prince

Elsa's POV

Six years later.

"Luke? Luke! I know you're hiding! Come out right now!" I ordered. I heard a giggle from behind a window curtain. I grinned. Luke always gave himself away when he was hiding. I floated over to the curtain so he wouldn't see my feet from under it. Once I reached it, I flung the curtain aside and grabbed Luke, swinging him around in the air, while he laughed hysterically. I put him down and immediately began bouncing up and down.

"Again! Again!" he begged.

I smiled. Jack and I had named him appropriately. Luke was our little light so we could see in the midst of Pitch's darkness. "Maybe later. Your father and I have to talk to you. Speaking of which, where is your father?" I asked, glancing around for Jack.

Luke started laughing again. "Tapping on the window!" he exclaimed, pointing at the window. Sure enough, Jack was hovering in the air and tapping on the window. I laughed and opened it, and Jack flew in.

"Have you told him yet?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I was waiting for you."

We turned to Luke and saw his face fall. "Do you have to go again?"

I nodded. "I'm afraid so."

"But you only just got back!" the blond haired boy protested.

Jack kneeled down in front of him. "You can play with Heidi and Olaf."

Luke looked away. "I know. But sometimes Heidi's with Aunt Anna and Uncle Kristoff doing princessy things, and Olaf is running around being obsessed with summer. Why can't I be a prince?" he demanded.

Jack stood up. "You are a sort of prince," he replied as he put a hand on my shoulder. "You're the son of the Snow Queen. So you are the prince of snow."

"The Snow Prince!" Luke answered excitedly, a big smile now on his face.

I grinned. "That's right. The Snow Prince."

Suddenly, Heidi burst through the bedroom door. "Olaf is chasing me!" she squealed before ducking behind me.

Olaf came in a few seconds later and started looking for the black haired princess. He quickly found her behind me and tapped her on the shoulder. "Now you're it!" he laughed as he ran away. Heidi gave chase and Luke raced after them.

"Heidi! Olaf! Wait for me! I wanna play!" he cried.

Jack and I smiled after him.

"I should go tell Anna we're leaving again," Jack said.

I nodded. "Good idea. I'll wait for you here."

"Okay," Jack replied, before heading out the door.

As soon as the door closed, Jake and Isla appeared on either side of me, surrounding me. For the first time in a long time, I was scared. They smirked, sensing my fear.

"Pitch wants to see you," Isla said. She shot her hand toward me and as the world went black, I sent two words to Jack.

 _Jack, help!_


	6. Chapter 6 Hidden Enemies

**I'm baaack! Special Thanks to kittkatt for following and favoriting! Seriously, you don't know how much I appreciate you guys being here. Thank you so much! Oh, and kittkatt, make sure you've read Frozen 2 Part 1 and 2 before this book. Everything will make more sense then. This is the second book. Anyway, enjoy people!**

Chapter 6 Hidden Enemies

Isla's POV

"Isla?" I looked up from my journal to see Pitch standing in the doorway of the library. "I've been looking for you. Have you been here all this time?" he asked as he advanced into the room.

I shrugged. "Ever since Jake and I brought Elsa here. Besides," I continued. "I like the library; it's quiet. Speaking of Elsa, has she woken up yet?"

Pitch shook his head. "Not yet. I came to tell you that it's time. I'm sure we both heard Elsa call for help with her thoughts. That means Jack will come looking for her and you are free to enter the castle undetected."

I dipped my head. "Does she know about me? Does she know Elsa disappeared?"

Pitch shook his head. "No to both of those; you should get going before they both turn into yeses."

I smirked. "Alright, alright. I'm going, I'm going." I stepped into the nearest shadow and thought hard about where I wanted to go. When I opened my eyes again, I was standing in front of Princess Heidi who had her eyes opened wide and her jaw agape.

"You-you just poofed! Right here in front of me!" the four-year-old princess fluttered her hands in excitement. "How did you do that? Who are you?"

 _I impressed her._ I thought with a smile. _Why not impress her more?_ I changed my hair to a very pale blond and my dress to a bright blue so I looked exactly like Elsa.

"Cool!" Heidi breathed. "Do you have magic powers like my Aunt Elsa?"

"You could say that," I responded.

"Who are you?" the black haired princess repeated.

"Let's just say that I know your Aunt Elsa," I answered.

Jack's POV

 _"_ _Jack, help!"_

I stopped short in front of Anna's bedroom door. The voice was Elsa's. Elsa almost never needed help. This was serious. I'm sure I almost pounded that door off its hinges.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming! I'm coming!" Anna called. "You don't have to pound so hard – Jack! What's wrong?"

My mind raced for an answer. I couldn't tell her the truth since I didn't actually know it myself. "Something's come up," I spluttered. "Can you take care of Luke?"

"Of course! But what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"I don't actually know," I admitted. "Tell Luke Elsa and I love him, will you? I have to go." I turned to leave, but Anna grabbed my arm.

"Jack? Just – be careful, okay?" the young queen looked worried. Probably for me and Elsa.

"I'll be as careful as I can," I promised, before flying down the hall toward the nearest window. _Elsa! I'm coming!_

Elsa's POV

I groaned as I woke up. My eyelids felt like lead as I blinked them open. It looked like I was in another dungeon. _Not again._ I sighed as I sat up, looking at my hands. On them were the same type of handcuffs that Hans' guards had put on them last time. At least now I knew what to do with them. I concentrated hard on my hands and tried to get them to frost over. But after a few minutes of trying, nothing had happened.

"Why won't they frost over like last time?" I asked no one in particular.

Suddenly, Jake appeared in front of me. "To answer your question, these hand-cuffs are different. They are fed by fear. The more fear you have, the stronger they are," he answered matter-of-factly.

 _"_ _Elsa! I'm coming!"_ Hope surged through me. Jack had heard me, and he was coming to find me.

Jake smirked knowingly. "Sounds like Jack's quicker than I thought."

"How did you know?" I was shocked.

Jake gave a short laugh. "Don't worry, I can't read your mind; but I can read Jack's. I also know his feelings, and I can change my appearance so I can look exactly like him." His hair and clothes started to change. "Recognise me?" he asked when he was finished.

If before I was shocked, now I was horrified. Jake looked exactly like Jack! He even gave me a mischievous grin, so he looked even more like Jack.

Isla suddenly appeared at his side. "Why are you showing her this?"

Jake shrugged and returned to his normal attire. "Why not? Pitch never said we couldn't. Besides, why aren't you with her?"

This time it was Isla's turn to shrug. "Anna called her away. Had to do more princess duties."

My eyes widened. There was only one princess in Arendelle. "Leave Heidi alone! She has nothing to do with whatever scheme you have planned!"

"On the contrary, my dear," Pitch corrected, stepping forward. "She has everything to do with what we're doing."

" _Don't_ call me that," I spat.

"Don't call you what, my dear?" Pitch smirked. He caught hold of my chin and tilted my face up. "You're in this whether you like it or not."

I wrenched my face away, scowling out the window.

"Wow! Look at the time! I gotta go get the Snow Queen's boyfriend. See ya later!" Jake said before disappearing.

 _He's getting Jack? Oh, no. Jack? Be careful out there. Jake is coming, and I don't know what he's going to do._

 _"_ _I'll be careful, Snowflake. I'll do whatever it takes to bring you home safely."_


	7. Chapter 7 Lost and Found

**Gooooooood morning everyone! I hope you're having a fantastic day so far. This is the last chapter in Frozen Over, and the next book is Frosted Ice. Frosted Ice is the last book in my trilogy. I am currently working on the fourth book, which comes after and sort of in between Frosted Ice. I will upload Frosted Ice tomorrow. Promise. If I don't, you have full permission to be angry at me. I love you guys and thank you for sticking with me all this time! Enjoy.**

Chapter 7 Lost and Found

Jake's POV

As I flew through the air, I noticed a black speck that was getting closer every second. I halted abruptly and waited to see what it was, although I thought I knew what it was. As it grew closer, I grinned. My hunch was correct; the black spot was Jack. I felt a punch of anger go through him as he recognised me. But instead of flying away, I stayed put; I knew I wasn't a coward.

 _Let him come to you._ I told myself.

Jack stopped in front of me. "Jake," he spat. "What do you want?"

I put on an innocent look. "Why would I want anything from you? I just went for a fly around the area. Oh, and look, it's time to do back. Nice seeing you, Jack." I turned and started flying back to Pitch's headquarters. I sensed Jack wait for a minute before following. I almost laughed out loud. Pitch was right; Jack was dumb enough to follow me; or smart enough.

Jack's POV

I waited about a minute before following Jake, who was now a black speck on the horizon. I tried to reach Elsa but received no answer. The further Jake and I flew, the colder it became, and I began to recognise the land speeding beneath us. Greenland! If Jake was leading me to Pitch, that was a strange place to have his hideout.

Jake eventually landed in a snow covered valley, and I landed after him. He smirked at me, then turned his head and nodded at a shadow. From the shadow stepped Pitch. Was this a trap? Probably.

"Hello, Jack," Pitch greeted me with his evil grin. He looked around. "This looks familiar doesn't it? Just like Antarctica."

I kept my staff at my side, not knowing if I should aim it at Jake or Pitch. "I told you then and I'll tell you again. There is no way I'll join you're side. Now leave me alone!" I started to walk away. This was all familiar. Too familiar.

"Fine. You want to be left alone? Done! But first…"

"Jack!"

 _Elsa!_ I whirled around. Elsa was standing behind Pitch, her hands again in shackles. Anger like I had never felt before surged through my body and the frost on my staff began to glow blue.

"Let. Her. Go!" At the last word, my power erupted like the time Sandy died. It threw Jake and Pitch back into the shadows, where they faded from sight. It took a few seconds for me to catch my breath. When I did, I turned to Elsa. "Elsa? Are you alright?"

Elsa's POV

Relief poured through me and the shackles popped open. I shook them off and ran over to Jack, throwing my arms around his neck and sobbing into his shoulder. "Jack! Jack, I was so scared!" I cried.

"It's okay," he whispered in my ear. "You're safe now."

I took a deep breath and nodded but stopped short when I remembered what Jake and Isla had conversed. "Jack, I think Isla is influencing Heidi in some way. We have to stop her," I said.

Jack nodded solemnly. "It's a good thing North gave me one of these for emergencies." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a snow globe. "Arendelle castle, here we come!"

Anna's POV

While Jack went to do whatever he was doing with Elsa, I tried to pay attention to my royal duties, but all I could do was worry about them. I decided to take a walk around the castle to clear my head. As I walked into the ballroom, I noticed Luke playing with Olaf; Heidi was nowhere in sight.

"Luke, where's Heidi?" I inquired.

Luke shrugged. "With Mother in her bedroom still, I guess. Mother said she needed to talk to Heidi alone, so Olaf and I came here."

I felt the faintest trickle of fear. Elsa wasn't in Arendelle. I started walking toward Heidi's bedroom. So there was someone in my daughter's bedroom, and I knew it definitely wasn't Elsa. What if that person hurt Heidi? I was now almost running down the hall until I rushed into the room to see Elsa looking out the window with Heidi at her side.

Elsa slowly turned to face me and grabbed Heidi's hand. As she turned, her blond hair darkened to black, and her dress changed to a very dark purple that was almost black. She looked down at Heidi. "Do you want to go flying?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Heidi agreed enthusiastically, nodding her head so hard her black braids bounced up and down.

The Elsa imposter turned back to me and gave me a sinister smile. "Don't worry," she seemed to sneer. "I'll keep her safe." Then she and Heidi vanished and I screamed.

Third Person

"Where is Mother?" Heidi asked.

Isla shook her head sadly. "Your parents abandoned you. I'm going to take you to the person who sent me to rescue you." They walked, hand in hand, down the hallway. Pitch stood at the end, hands clasped, lips smiling.

"Hello, my dear," he bowed slightly. "My name is Pitch Black. If you let me, I will take care of you and show you how to control your powers."

Heidi's eyes widened. "I have powers? Like-like her?" she pointed at Isla.

Isla grinned. "I have a name, you know."

Heidi looked at her with a questioning look on her face. "What is it then? You never told me. You look like my Aunt Elsa."

"I know. Pitch made me look like her so I could bring you here when your parents abandoned you."

"You knew it would happen?" Heidi turned to Pitch, her eyes brimming with tears. "Why didn't you stop it?"

Pitch gave her a sympathetic look and a shrug. "Sometimes things happen that even I cannot prevent. But I promise that if you let me take care of you, I won't let anything like that hurt you again." Pitch held out his hand and Heidi took it with a smile. Pitch smiled back and they walked further into his lair with Isla following behind.

 **Yep, I'm a terrible person for putting a sort of cliffhanger at the end of a book. Please don't hate me! Please review and let me know what you think of this series so far. Hope you liked Frozen Over!**

 **~ Tigerflight out!**


End file.
